1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer program verification systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for model-based testing of cyber-physical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cyber-physical systems are embedded systems featuring a combination of computational and physical elements. Many methods have been proposed for automatic test vector generation for state transition graphs of these systems. Specifically for cyber-physical systems, the test vector generation has largely been purely random. In pure discrete software systems, directed testing using concolic execution (concolic: concrete+symbolic) has become popular to generate tests with improved coverage. This concept has been extended to handle Simulink/Stateflow models using heuristical random searches to increase coverage of Stateflow states. Another approach has tried to focus on initial state coverage by performing a concrete and follow-up backwards symbolic execution for the case of deterministic systems.
A need exists for providing improved test generation coverage for cyber-physical systems.